


If I'm Noctis and You're Gladio, Then Who's Driving the Regalia?

by nitohkousuke



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: I thought this fandom could use some body swap fic





	If I'm Noctis and You're Gladio, Then Who's Driving the Regalia?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this let me know. This is just super joke cracky, but if I write more I'll definitely write some weird body swap smut and like other hijinks. I just wasn't sure if this is anything anyone is interested in.

It was too early to be awake. Prompto knew that when he counted 3 bodies in the tent. If Ignis wasn't awake, it meant Prompto really should just try to go back to sleep. Which was easier said then done. Then again, if he woke up before the sun did he could take some sweet photos. He could take a whole bunch of scenery photos without being lectured for not being productive. 

“Stop taking pictures in the middle of fights Prompto. Focus on the Niffs not on the mountains.” Prompto grumbled reaching for his camera. It had to be somewhere near him. He practically slept with it after all.

...This wasn't exactly where he remembered falling asleep but honestly, he was a pretty restless sleeper and ended up pushed to weird parts of the tent. But still....he never got pushed to the middle.

Whatever. Prying his camera out from someone's hand, he rubbed his eyes and headed out to right by the embers of last night's camp fire. Fiddling with the settings, he looked at the sunrise through the screen.

“Beautiful.” Prompto mumbled, messing with more settings to make the orange look even more vivid against the darkest parts of the sky.

“....Are you feeling well, Noctis? It's unlike you to be awake so early....” Gladio's voice came from behind him. Why the hell was Noctis awake at such an early time? Oh man, something was definitely wrong.

“Oh man! Noct's awake. Dude, are you-” Prompto jumped up, eyes wide to scan for Noctis. Trying to figure out why Gladio sounded weird. “...Where's Noct...?” Gladio's face was unreadable. In the weirdest way too honestly.

...Why was his face so clear.

“Gladio, what kinda joke are you trying to pull? Let me tell you it's a terrible one. Like I'd ever believe Noct would be awake before the sun.” Crossing his arms, he tried to justify that Gladio just happened to be just close enough in his range that he could see him. That was the only way it made sense. Why else would he be able to see him so clearly? Something felt honestly super off.

“....Your highness, I believe you should lay down. I will wake the others....you are obviously unwell.”

Oh man. Oh man. Turning his arm over and over again, Prompto dragged his nails against the spot on his arm where his bar code should be. Where his bracelet should be. How did he not notice that he wasn't wearing it? He never took it off. Where was it? Why was it missing. That didn't make any sense. On one hand he felt like the weight he'd had on his shoulders for so long had been lifted but on the other hand it was like a piece of him had been stolen.

Gladio was still talking, but honestly, Prompto had tuned him out. He'd gotten really good at that. It was like he'd put most of skill points into his ignore ability. They probably would have been better spent else where. Regardless, Prompto flipped the camera around and took a selfie. It was probably the most terrified and confused selfie he'd taken, which was impressive considering the few he'd taken in battle when he was supposed to be fighting.

Hey how many people had a selfie with mind flares? Even if he accidentally got confused and hit Gladio in the face immediately afterwards.

“Your highness, now is not the time to take selfies!”

It was good thing they were in the middle of nowhere because if they were anywhere near any sort of base, the shrill scream of Prompto Argentum would be enough to summon the entire country of Niffleheim.

Or rather. The shrill scream of Noctis Lucis Caelem.

Oh man. Oh this was a problem. Prompto immediately fell onto his back and stared at the sky wondering if this was some plot by Ardyn to fuck with them. Who the hell knew what sort of weird shit that guy was into?

….What sort of brightly colored spandex children's hero TV show had he fallen into?

“Noct! What happened? Are you okay?” Came probably the last physical body Prompto wanted to see. His own.

His body, or rather Gladio, pulled out his great sword only to have it smash into the ground as he made eye contact with....what was probably Ignis now that he thought about it.

Gladio attempted to tug at the sword a few times, still looking directly at Ignis....as if he could sword in the stone this problem and everything would revert to normal.

“Prompto, why did you summon Gladio's weapon? You know you actually can't lift that.” Ignis crossed his arms and Gladio blinked a view times. “....Iggy....?”

“....Yes?” Ignis responded back as uncertain as Gladio had spoken.

“......You're not wearing glasses. Ain't things a little clearer than they should be?” As he said this, Gladio scanned the area, taking note of Noctis holding the camera close and mumbling about how he could never use the bathroom again. Or Prompto. That had to be Prompto. “....Prompto?”

“....Oh. No.” Ignis spoke evenly as he looked over his body for the first time this morning. To see that it was much more tattooed than last night. Much more....muscular.

“Hey now I know you get the best deal here, but can you fondle my body some other time? Maybe after we sort this out-” Gladio had tried to speak, but was interrupted by Ignis denying that he was NOT fondling and-

“I am not fondling Noct's body! I have NEVER dreamed of this exact scenario before in my entire life. How dare you!” Prompto sprung to his feet, an indignant look on his face.

“...No one said that Prompto, but thanks for the info.” Gladio ran his hand through Prompto's hair trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do. It'd be easier if he could see everyone's face without squinting so hard his eyes were closed. “Where the hell are your glasses? I can't see shit.”

“I don't wear glasses. Only nerds....uh...Only nerds and really cool people who are way out of my league and very talented with knives wear glasses” Prompto corrected himself mid sentence as he caught Ignis's disapproving glare. Ignis was nearly half a foot taller now, and could definitely bench press him. Maybe he could before. Prompto hadn't really thought about it. The idea sounded kinda hot actually.

 

Oh no. Nope. No no. Prompto could not get a boner in Noct's body. That was definitely not allowed. He was 100% confirmed banned from boner city. On one hand, it wasn't like he hadn't sucked this dick before? But it was with permission. There was no permission here.

Was there a royal decree against body swapping with the future king? Was Prompto going to be arrested? Granted, Insomnia was rubble so it wasn't like he could be charged or anything. But still, maybe the Astrals would come and smite his soul?

“....It's too early for this. Can't you guys....” Came the voice that should have been Ignis. But was definitely backed by the Prince himself. Noct looked at his three squabbling retainers, blinking a few times before squinting. “.....I can't see anything....Prom, why are you trying to lift Gladio's sword....didn't you destroy a priceless vase last time.”

“I GLUED IT BACK TOGETHER!” Prompto yelled, which had Noct turn straight to....a black blob.

“......what.” Noct slowly walked closer, until he was an inch from Prompto's face. “..........what.”

“It appears...” Ignis began before slipping his glasses on Noct's face. “...That we have been...”

“Body swapped! Noct, it's just like that kid's show we used to watch! Kesshou Sentai Hikariranger! Remember, when the bad guy switched the whole team so they wouldn't be able to fight because they didn't know each other's weapons! This has to be the work of Ardyn!” Prompto sometime mid rant had grabbed Noct's shoulders and shook him, eyes getting wider and more frantic.

“...To be fair, I would more likely believe it was the strange daemons we were fighting last night. I had heard tales of this happening from the last diner. Supposedly, it wears off in 24 hours.”

Oh yeah. Prompto remembered that story.

“.....This is way too weird.....I feel more tired than usual too. Specs, how do you live like this?” Noct groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“....Ebony and sheer will power. Some of us can't nap for a third of the day.” Ignis grumbled, crossing his arms as he spoke.

“You know, Iggy, a third of the day is a normal amount of sleep...” Gladio starts as Prompto nods vigorously. “...Where are your contacts Prom, I think you're about as blind as Iggy is, and Honestly, I can't stand not being able to see anything.”

Prompto wasn't THAT blind. Then again, he literally couldn't exist without his contacts. Being without them made him an easy target. And this was Gladdy's first experience with anything less than 20/20.

“It's in the armig....” Prompto blinks a few times before reaching out and trying to summon his contacts from the armiger. Which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But they all only had access to their own stuff. Now, he had access to the entire armiger. And as he reached in, he also frowned and pulled out a bag of candy. “Noct, you said you ran out of these!”

“...I uh, didn't realize we had more?' Noct smiled awkwardly, to which Prompto frowned and waved his arms. “You're using the royal armiger a gift from the gods to hoard and hide candy!”

“To be fair, we use it to hold food and camping supplies....” That was true. What DIDN'T they have in there? Video games. A hot tub. All their cooking supplies. All the meat. Clothes. Prompto's extensive photo clippings of Chocobos that Noct told him to put in there after he dropped the book on the floor and it nearly got lit on fire. Probably a thousand containers of cup noodles. Enough Ebony to fuel an entire army. All of their weapons. 

Once Prompto had asked if like, Noct could store him in there when he sprained his ankle. But living things can't be stored in there. Something about there not being air. Also, it wasn't fair to everyone else.

Sighing, Ignis went to push up his glasses...which weren't there. Ah well. That was fine. He turned to the camp stove and went back to finishing up breakfast.

“We will simply have to make do for the next 24 hours. And that will start.” Ignis says placing down the plates of eggs, toast, and bacon down on the fold up table that's also from the armiger. “With breakfast.”

This was only the beginning wasn't it.

**Author's Note:**

> So to make sure no one is confused  
> Prompto is in Noct's Body  
> Ignis is in Gladio's Body  
> Gladio is in Prompto's Body  
> Noct is in Ignis's Body


End file.
